Que lindos
by colorina-danny
Summary: en una fiesta pasan cosas, los muguiwaras saben de esto.ZoRo
1. Chapter 1

Al que este leyendo esto muchas gracias, ya que se tomó la molestia de ver mi historia, este es mi primer fanfic y lo hice de mi pareja favorita Zoro y Robin conocida como ZoRo .

One Piece es propiedad de mi querido Oda-sama

Disfrútenlo!

Capítulo 1:

Era un dia normal en el Sunny Go, donde todos los sombreros hacían cosas de costumbre. Sanji se encontraba en la cocina preparando postres para sus queridas damas, estas estaban tomando sol en unas sillas de playa ubicadas en la popa del Sunny, Zoro estaba en el puesto de vigía entrenando como siempre, Franky estaba dándole toques al Sunny para que se viera aún más genial, Brook estaba tocando un poco de música mientras que Chopper Ussop y Luffy se encontraban pescando peces para el acuario y más importante para poder almorzar, ya que la gran manía por comer de Luffy había acabado con todos y se habían acabado los alimentos.

**-A pero que aburrido, no muerde ni un pez, ya me empezó a dar hambre- dijo luffy**

En ese momento Nami lo escucha, levanta la cabeza con cara de fiera y mira a Luffy de una forma aterradora.

**-ahh Nami da miedo- dijo asustado chopper**

**-deja de provocar a Nami y pesca callado Luffy- susurro ussop**

**-pero tengo hambre-**

**-Luffy como no pesques ya sabes lo que te pasara- grito nami**

Nami se recuesta de nuevo en la silla tratando de relajarse.

**-uhh no es justo- dijo luffy haciendo un puchero**

**-eso te pasa por glotón, pero no sé porque te ayudo- dijo ussop**

**-uhh, pues este barco no tiene la suficiente comida para mí- dijo luffy**

Ahora si Nami se levanto fue donde Luffy y junto con Ussop le dieron un gran golpe en la cabeza

**-tú eres el que tiene el estómago muy grande baka- dijeron juntos**

**-shishishi- reía luffy con un chichón en la cabeza –bueno no se enojen pescare algo grande que dure-**

Nami trata de volver a su silla pero brook la detiene

**-Nami-san me mostrarias tus bra…-intento decir brook. **Pero Nami le proporciono un golpe y siguió adelante.

Ahora si vuelve a la silla donde la esperaba Robin con unos lentes de Sol, esta los sube a su frente y dice:

**-Nami eres muy dura con ellos-**

**- ahh Robin sabes que no se les puede tratar de otra forma, estoy rodeada de bakas , que haría sin ti Robin- le responde Nami resignada.**

Se abre la puerta de la cocina y el huracán del amor mejor conocido como Sanji aparece.

**-Nami-san, Robin-schuaaaan he venido a darles sus postres-dijo este**

Se dirige a Nami y le entrega una copa de helado de vainilla con crema batida y una cereza en la punta.

**-aquí tienes Nami-san- dijo sanji** . Esta lo prueba y dice:

**-oh, que rico sanji-kun-**

En ese momento Zoro baja del puesto de vigía ya que había terminado su entrenamiento. Sanji se encontraba saltando y bailando de felicidad por lo que le dijo Nami.

**-imbécil-pensaba zoro mientras bajaba**

Sanji fue ahora donde Robin y le dio una copa de helado de café con chocolate y galletas.

**-Robin-chan, aquí tienes tu helado- dijo sanji**

Zoro ya había bajado y se encontraba cerca de ahí. Robin tomo la copa le dio un bocado y dijo:

**-muchas gracias Sanji-kun esta delicioso- cerrando los ojos y dedicándole una linda sonrisa **

**-oohh, sus palabras alimentan mi corazón- decía sanji con corazones en los ojos y la voz rara que le sale cuando habla con una mujer**

Zoro al ver esa imagen se enojó un poco**-maldito ero-cook, Robin se ve linda cuando sonríe pero no a ese…peo que rayos estoy pensando.**

**-estúpido ero-cook- dijo zoro **

**-que dijiste marimo-contesto sanji. **Y por millonésima vez se pelearon. Cuando Nami comenzaba a cabrearse y se preparaba para golpearlos Luffy interrumpió:

**-Oh ha picado uno…wow y es grande- grito luffy**

**-bien Luffy jálalo- dijo ussop**

**-Luffy es increíble-dijo chopper**

**-ja, eso no es nada, yo pesque cien peces enormes con solo un cordel y un anzuelo- alardeaba ussop **

**-ehhh Ussop eso es increíble-dijo chopper**

Mientras Ussop estaba en su mundo, Luffy seguía luchando con el pez.

**-Oigan parece que Luffy-san tiene problemas-dijo brook**

Todos se pusieron a ver a Luffy sorprendidos por que le costara atrapar al pez, con la monstruosa fuerza del capitán no debería ser difícil.

**-vamos luffy, esfuérzate, tu puedes- dijeron ussop,chopper y brook**

Luffy saco musculo y de un grito y de un tirón saco al pez del agua, pero este resulto ser un graaaan rey marino.

**-noooooooo- gritaron asustados nami, ussop, brook y chopper**

**-wow suge, ese sí que es un pescado- decía luffy feliz**

El pez volaba por los aires, si seguía así caería sobre el Sunny , de repente aparece Franky(con música y todo)y dijo**-SUPER RED FRANKY- **toca un botón y sale una red gigante del Sunny que atrapa al rey marino.

**-suuu…sugeeeee- gritaron con diamantes en los ojos luffy, ussop y chopper**

**-oh Franky gracias por encargarte-decian zoro y sanji que ya estaban a punto de atacar al pez**

**-el Sunny siempre listo- dijo franky y haciendo su pose**

**-ahora sí que tenemos meshi- dijo luffy babeando**

En ese momento Nami va hacia Luffy y pounnd!**-baka pudiste matarnos-dijo enojada y golpeándolo…de nuevo**

**-tranquila Nami, pesque como me ordenaste, así que está bien-dijo luffy sonriendo **

**-es cierto Nami, hizo lo que le mandaste, tenemos comida por lo menos … (calculando) hasta mañana- dijo robin**

**-bueno tienes razón, buen trabajo luffy**, este solo sonrió.

**-muy bien con este ingrediente de clase A, preparare algo realmente delicioso- dijo sanji fumando un cigarrillo**

Todos estaban felices por lo que atrapo Luffy, pero Chopper seguía intentando pescar.

**-seguiré intentando y atrapare algo tan grande como Luffy-dijo chopper**. Y casi de inmediato**-oh, algo pico…chicos mirad he atrapado algo-**

Chopper se puso en heavy point y jalo, pero solo saco un baúl pequeño.

**-eh?, ¿Qué es esto? -dijo chopper un poco decepcionado **

Todos se acercaron a Chopper en especial Nami que creía que era un tesoro. Zoro corto el candado del baúl y una feliz Nami con ojos de Berris lo abrió, ansiosos por descubrir que era…

**-eh una fruta- dijeron todos**

**-es una fruta del diablo- recalcó robin**

**-oh es cierto tiene forma extraña- dijo nami…(silencio)**

**-naniiiiiii!-dijeron todos**

**-wow Chopper eso es mejor que el pez- dijo ussop**

**-si es cierto, pero que fruta será- dijo sanji pensativo**

**-no importa por ahora guardemos la fruta y hagamos una fiesta por este gran descubrimiento, con mucha comida- grito luffy**

Todos bajaron sus cabezas con aura negativa y pensando**-solo quiere comer…ahh que más da- suspiraron resignados**

**-Siiiiii- dijeron al final**

Era de noche y todos estaban festejando de lo lindo excepto Sanji que tenía muchas ganas de saber que fruta habían conseguido. Se ayudó con un libro sobre estas.

**-¿Cuál será?- decía buscando en el libro**

**-Saaaanji que haces, ven a la fiesta- gritaba luffy**

**-ya voy- le respondía mientras seguía buscando-solo quiero saber que fruta es- decía para si mismo**

Hasta que la encontró…

**-es…esto…no…no puede ser… esto es…-muy sorprendido dejo caer su cigarro, pero su cara cambia de serio a ojos de corazones, expresión pervertida y termina de decir**

**- la LOLI-LOLI No MI.**

Este fue el primer capítulo espero les agrade, esto solo es el calentamiento, en el próximo habrán más momentos ZoRo y sobre el descubrimiento de Sanji es para más adelante solo tómenlo en cuenta

Confesión: la fruta lo saque de un manga hentai pero la historia no tiene nada que ver asi que no se asusten, o no se ilusionen.

Gracias por leerXD


	2. Chapter 2

Hola compañeros, como dije en este capítulo hay más ZoRo y en realidad es una parte importante para esta pareja, actitudes muy notorias, espero que les guste.

One piece no me pertenece a mi si no a mi querido Oda-sama.

Capítulo 2:

En el barco de los sombreros de paja seguía la fiesta a todo dar. Esa noche hacia peculiarmente mucho calor por lo que todos usaban ropas ligeras.

Luffy llevaba su típico pantaloncillo azul, unas sandalias y su sombrero de paja.

Ussop un short verde a rayas, sandalias, una camiseta sin mangas blanca y un gorro reggae.

Chopper solo usaba sus short rojos y su sombrero (el pobre reno es el que más sufre con la calor).

Franky ni hablar su tanga y camisa hawaiana siempre abierta.

Brook llevaba un traje de baño para hombres de cuerpo entero (de esos antiguos).

Zoro estaba desnudo…jaja era broma, les gustaría, pero no, tenía puesto un traje de baño de color azul que tenía estampado la palabra HOT de diferentes tamaños por todo el short (¿qué?!, Zoro no sabe inglés, lo que no se sabe, no duele) y llevaba una camisa negra abierta.

Sanji llevaba unos vaqueros cortados más arriba de las rodillas, unas sandalias negras y una camisa rosada abierta que atrás decía I´m at your service, my lady (¬_¬ *^*, que este si sabe lo que dice pero está bien)

Ahora las mujeres:

Robin llevaba la parte de arriba de un bikini que era violeta con puntos de todos tamaños y diferentes tonos morado, rosado, purpura, etc. Una minifalda negra y un cole en la muñeca.

Nami también la parte de arriba de un bikini pero a rayas transversales que altercaban celeste y azul, también llevaba unos short de mezclilla muy cortos y ajustadísimos, sus típicas sandalias y tenía recogido el cabello.

Ahora que los presente a todos sigamos con la historia XD

Como decía , estaban comiendo y bebiendo cuando a Ussop se le empezó a subir el alcohol, saco una radio, un mezclador de música(no sé de donde rayos lo saco pero vale imaginación) y con ayuda de Brook tocaron para la fiesta

**-muy bien yo el DJ Ussop os presento el repertorio para fiestas, nocturnas-**

**-wow Ussop no sabía que eras DJ- dijo nami**

**-por supuesto que sí, yo hice bailar sin cesar a un país por una semana completa- dijo alardeando, obvio que era mentira.**

**-oh, por una semana, suge Ussop- dijeron luffy y chopper**

**-Auuu , tu si sabes brother, ahora a bailar- grito haciendo pose ridícula**

Se armó la parranda y para sorpresa de todos Ussop y Brook eran muy buenos (para que se hagan la idea era música como reggeaton tipo Daddy Yanke , Wissin y Yandel, Tacabro y también música festivalera como La noche y Americo y no se me ocurre otro, inventes, usen su canción favorita en este caso yo uso Takata de Tacabro)

Bueno como habían solo dos dos mujeres se turnaban para bailar con Nami o con Robin, o simplemente bailaban individualmente (también se puede =D). para que fuera aun mejor Franky puso unas luces que pestañeaban y cambiaban de color (como en las discotecas).

Era divertido experimentar bailar ya que no lo hacían muy seguido, pero en particular era difícil de hacer y ver para cierto espadachín de cabello verde que se encontraba posado en la baranda del Sunny. Zoro no podía ocultar el hecho de tener un poco harto de vergüenza ajena por ver a sus nakanas bailar y para colmo no sabía porque pero le molestaba rotundamente que Robin bailara con todos. Nami y Robin como si nacieron bailando lo hacían muy bien y hasta de forma sexy, asi que Zoro estaba entre quedarse ahí, no hacer nada, o ir a bailar, soportar la vergüenza y poder bailar con Robin.

**-imposible, imposible- pensaba zoro -pero se ve tan linda, como se le ocurre usar algo tan provocativo…bueno hace calor…no importa-**

En eso Luffy se pone a bailar con Robiny dice:

**-shishishi, vaya Robin te vez muy linda y bailas super bien-dijo sonriendo**

**-gracias Luffy- le respondio devolviéndole la sonrisa**

Primer golpe mental para Zoro. Después le toco bailar con Franky.

**-Au chica estas candente-dijo franky**

**-Franky vuelves a decir eso y te arranco la lengua- dijo robin molesta pero sin perder la calma**

Segundo golpe mental para Zoro (ese fue duro). Y después con Brook.

**-Robin-san en esta maravillosa noche, debo decir que luces hermosa**

**-gracias Brook-contesto robin**

En eso sale Sanji y se da cuenta de la fiesta, estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta.

**-Oh…pero que…música…luces…Nami-san…Robin-chan…en bikini…bailando(cada vez mas sulfurado hasta que exploto)…WOoouUUUUhhhhh, esta es la mejor noche de mi vida**

**-Robin-san serias tan amable de mostrarme tus bragas-dijo brook**

**-maldito baka-dijo nami dando un salto y pateándolo**

**-Nami-san es tan linda cuando se enoja-dijo sanji**

Brook cayó al suelo por la patada de Nami, pero como Robin usaba minifalda… aja

**-gracias kami-sama-dijo brook**

**-Maldito Brook, como te atreves, yo también quiero ver- dijo un sanji frenético**

Se lanzó al suelo y los dos vieron las bragas de Robin, esto provocó una gran hemorragia nasal. Robin se corrió y tapo como pudo.

Nami se enfureció al rojo vivo y los golpeo diciéndoles cuanta grosería existía, los demás solo se reían, pero en cuanto a Zoro…

Tercer, cuarto, quinto, infinitos golpes mentales en muy poco tiempo. Estaba tan molesto que la vena de su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar y… mientras Nami regañaba al par de pervertidos, Zoro se les acerco lentamente y les propino un cabezazo tan duro como pudo.

**-maldito marimo de mierda-dijo sanji molesto**

**-callate ero-cook-dijo zoro.**

Y se pusieron a pelear, Brook estaba fuera de combate (inconciente).

Nami y Robin estaban sorprendidas por la actitud de Zoro, en particular Robin que tenía una gran sonrisa traviesa.

* * *

Ahh perdón por dejarlo ahí, bueno este capítulo fue más corto pero en el próximo prometo no decepcionarlos, muchas gracias por su apoyo en especial a:

Zu Robin Kato y Alice Kyubei LuNa que fueron las primeras en apoyarme. Siempre serán bienvenidos los review, pueden decirme cualquier cosas quejas, agradecimientos, ideas, lo que sea. No me acostumbro a usar la pagina ya que esta en ingles y hay muchas lineas y puntitos(traductor google gracias). Tratare de subir por lo menos un capitulo a la semana, muchas gracias por leer XD.

P.D: soy pésima para poner nombres y titulos :B, por favor perdonadme.


	3. Chapter 3

Que tal fans del ZoRo y los que no lo son….también como prometí en este capítulo hay más acción pero nada para mayores (ojo piojo) espero que les guste a mí me encanto.

One piece no me pertece, es de mi magnifico Oda-sama.

Capítulo 3:

Como iba…ah sí, la fiesta del Sunny Go encargada por el gran Dj Ussop y el magnífico músico Brook seguía aunque Zoro y Sanji se pelearan , muy divertidamente para los demás.

**-vamos, Sanji, Zoro, es una fiesta, una fiesta- decía feliz luffy agarrado de chopper, franky, brook y ussop mientras bailaban como ridículos**

**-si vamos, a seguir bailando- dijo ussop**

**-la noche es larga baby-chan- grito franky**

**-OohHHHH, FI…ES…TA…FI…ES…TA- gritaba el quinteto**

Bueno la cosa es que al final Nami intervino, pero no golpeándolos (wow eso es nuevo), digamos que estaba de buen humor por la fiesta. Solo le agarro la mano a Sanji, este se calmó de inmediato con corazones en los ojos.

**-Sanji-kun, tranquilo, mejor ven a bailar conmigo- dijo nami**

**-Mellori, mellori, mellori- decía embobado **

**-Zoro-kun tú también puedes bailar conmigo después, ¿quieres?- dijo nami mirándolo**

**-Tsch, no quiero bailar y menos contigo- contesto zoro**

**-oh, bueno tú te lo pierdes- dijo nami**

Nami se acercó a su oreja y le susurro:

**-entonces puedes bailar con Robin- lo dijo de la forma más coqueta posible**

Zoro se puso un poco colorado y le dio tiriton al escuchar a Nami.

**-callate baka, me voy- dijo enojándose y volviendo a la baranda del Sunny**

Nami se fue con Sanji a bailar y en el camino le lanzo una mirada cómplice a Robin.

Cuando uno se conoce bien con una persona, estascon ella, se vuelve tu amiga simplemente no hay que hablar.

CONVERSACION MENTAL ENTRE NAMI Y ROBIN:

**-Robin ve, ve, es tu oportunidad-**

**-Nami calmate, si voy a ir-**

**-pero rápido, date prisa-**

**-tu preocupate por Sanji-kun, será mejor que no espíes-**

**-entendido-**

Y así termino la conversación mental con una mirada de vuelta por parte de Robin.

Zoro todavía estaba en su mundo pensando:

**-maldita Nami, que sabe ella…eres tú el tonto por actuar así…cállate me cabrearon esos tipos…por eso mismo…todo…ES…CULPA…DE ESA…MUJER (se refiere a Robin, peleas de Zoro vs Zoro siempre es lindo verlas)**

Robin se acercó a Zoro, se puso alado de él y le soplo en la oreja, aprovechando que este estaba en su mundo con los ojos cerrados.

**-ahhhh~~pero que mierdas haces- grito zoro**

**-es que te vi tan concentrado que no pude evitarlo- dijo robin**

**-como sea no lo vuelvas a hacer…-dijo**

Zoro quería mirarla a los ojos, eso hace el para ser serio en sus palabras, pero estaba enfrente muy cerca y le costó un poco en esta ocasión. Robin mide un metro con ochenta y siete centímetros, Zoro es diez centímetros más bajo, mas encima Robin es mucho mayor de edad, sí, simplemente se sentía como un crio (sabemos que Zoro normalmente no es así pero en esta situación, yo me sentiría igual…peor que el), aunque solo duro unos cuantos segundos, se calmó y le dijo:

**-¿Qué queres Robin?-**

**-bueno, no quieres bailar conmigo- contesto**

**-nanii?! , no quiero bailar- dijo zoro**

**-vamos Zoro será divertido- dijo ella sonriéndole**

**-pero yo no quiero-**

**-…ah, lastima- dijo robin**

Cuando Zoro pensó que ya había ganado, Robin se agacho a su altura para mirarlo a los ojos y le mostro su mejor cara, un puchero y ojos de perrito (ahhhh cosita).

**-por favor, kenshi-san- dijo**

Zoro no lo podía creer, se puso entero rojo, nervioso, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en lo tierna y linda que se veía.

**-me…me da…vergüenza- alcanzo a decir zoro**

**-ya veo, vamos atrás, asi solo estaremos nosotros dos- termino de decir robin**

Hurraa…OK, Robin gano esta pelea, le tomo la mano a Zoro y se lo lleva al otro lado del Sunny. Nami alcanzo a ver esto, solo sonrió.

Robin sujeto al chico todo el camino, no opuso resistencia, cuando llegaron lo soltó, aun se escuchaba la música, Zoro aún no reaccionaba. Robin comenzó a reírse despacio tapándose la boca, esto despertó a Zoro (aleluya, por fin atino).

**-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- dijo**

**- no puedo creer lo fácil que es manipularte Zoro- respondio**

**-Tsch- ahora si estaba molesto-cállate solo te estas burlando de mí, para eso me trajiste-**

**-Ara, que ya estas mejor- dijo robin mirándolo**

Zoro enojado, refunfuñando y pensando tonterías mientras Robin lo miraba.

**-pero yo, de verdad quería bailar contigo, te vez muy lindo cuando te enojas y más cuando te pones nervioso…como ahora- esto lo dijo con tono seductor y mucha calma, así es robin**

Zoro mira a otro lado sonrojado y rezongando, Robin lo agarro del brazo, en ese momento sonó una canción de amor que era lenta, cortesía de Nami (como dije antes, pueden poner su canción de amor favorita).

**-Zoro agarrame de la cintura- decía robin**

Este solo obedeció a la morena, comenzaron a bailar lentamente, Robin le rodeo con los brazos el cuello y adivinen Zoro seguía nervioso.

Una naranja de Nami salio rodando de repente adonde estaba bailando la pareja y termino justo en el pie del espadachín, esta hizo que resfalara.

**-maldita naranja…-alcanzo a decir (yo diría bendita naranja)**

Robin se sorprendio demasiado, ni hablar de Zoro, porque cayo justo en sus labios, siii se dieron un beso (eso cuenta como beso, es válido). Ese beso se sentía muy bien para los dos, pudieron saborear los labios de cada uno, duro como unos cinco segundos hasta que Zoro reaccionara, evidentemente descolocado y nervioso.

**-ah~~Robin…yo no quería…o si quería…callate…perdóname Robin…- decía en voz alta-soy un baka, baka, baka- y se empezó a golpear por la vergüenza (en aura negativo).**

Mientras Zoro hacia el riri (ridículo), en eso Robin le apreta el brazo que no había soltado después del beso, Zoro reacciono y vio a Robin con la cabeza baja, su mirada se tapaba con su fleco, pero después la levanto lentamente…Zoro solo alcanzo a decir un apagado suspiro de asombro al ver a Robin toda roja, nerviosa, se mordia el labio inferior y no podía decir nada, su confianza se fue al caño por ese beso que la descoloco. Zoro se puso feliz, gano este round sin querer (que tiene suerte este desgraciado), pero seguía nervioso y wuien no con la cara de Robin.

**-ken…kenshi-san…yo-trato de decir algo a duras penas**

Pero fue callada por un beso de parte de Zoro, que ya no se pudo aguantar, la dejo con los ojos totalmente abiertos. Aunque Zoro es menor tiene sus virtudes (hartas virtudes, que sexy *^*). Se dejaron llevar por ese segundo beso, su respiración agitada y en aumento, tenían más calor que antes, abrasaditos, se encontraban en esa burbuja protectora tan agradable, donde solo estaban ellos dos, hasta que por la falta de aire tuvieron que romper el contacto. Zoro tomo las manos de Robin y se acercó a ella hasta que sus frentes tocaron, veian sus rostros sonrojados con una tierna sonrisa.

**-no puedo creer que haya logrado hacer esto-dijo zoro**

**-sí, supongo que la naranja ayudo- contesto**

**-supongo que no era tan maldita después de todo (se los dije)-**

**-pero este segundo beso es solo cortesía tuya- dijo robin cerrando los ojos y sonriendo divertdamente**

A Zoro le hizo gracia, no podía dejar de ver a Robin. Esta se quedó callada por un momento, abrió los ojos, miro a Zoro a los ojos y dijo:

**-Zoro… yo te quiero mucho-**

**-yo también…yo te amo Robin- dijo finalmente zoro dándole un ligero beso en la frente.**

Después de eso siguieron besándose.

Luffy se encontraba escondido cerca de ahí

**-wow esos tipos sí que tienen energía, por fin lo hicieron- dijo**

Hizo un puchero y pensó enojado y haciendo berrinche**-quiero mi naranja, Nami no me dará otra, pero no puedo ir por ella, no con ellos ahí-**

Este fue el tercer capítulo, el que más me gusta ahh por que serán tan lindos los amo a todos.

Gracias por leer si te gusto por favor deja review, hasta la próxima amigos.

Subo estos capítulos altiro ya que voy a entrar a clases y después no tendré tiempo.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola fanáticos de la lectura, he vuelto, sí, he vuelto con más para ti, para ti…o…para ti (música dramática). Bueno este capítulo es más largo, ojala les guste, muchas gracias a toda la gente que me apoya dejando review o simplemente leyendo. Por cierto todo lo que este en paréntesis son cosas que siento o pienso yo.

One piece no me pertenece es de el super mangaka Eiichiro Oda

Sin nada más aquí esta:

Capítulo 4:

Eran las siete de la mañana, el sol salía, los pajaritos cantaban y los muguiwaras estaban tirados medio muertos por todo el barco. Ussop amarrado en el columpio, Chopper sobre la mesa, Franky durmiendo en el suelo con Brook encima. Al parecer la noche anterior tiraron el barco por la ventana, pobre Sunny estaba todo sucio y hasta en su cara habían dibujado garabatos. Nami se encontraba en su silla de playa con Sanji a sus pies protegiéndola de cualquier ebrio sinvergüenza como buen perro guardián, Luffy dormía en la copa del naranjo de Nami con su sombrero tapándole el rostro (se habrá aburrido de esperar tomar su naranja). No me pregunten como llegaron a estar así, porque no tengo ni idea.

Lo único que sé es que Zoro y Robin se encontraban plácidamente durmiendo en la parte de atrás del Sunny, Robin tenía la cabeza sobre el hombro de su kenshi-san (que lindo), hasta que un travieso rayo de sol llego a la cara de Zoro. Fue el primero en despertar, casi de inmediato miro a su lado y vio a su querida Robin acostada sobre él con toda la calma del mundo, se tomó un minuto para observarla, estaba tan feliz, sentía su cálida respiración.

**-es cierto lo de anoche, no era un sueño- pensó- hehe, Robin duerme con la boca abierta-**

Zoro sonrió, se movió con cuidado y le proporciono un beso en la mejilla, después en los ojos. Robin empezó a despertar ante tal acto, lo que hizo que Zoro se detuviera.

**-buenos días-dijo zoro**

**-…uhm…Zoro-dijo robin aun con sueño y frotándose los ojos**

**-perdon, no quería despertarte-siguio zoro**

**-pues no veo que te esfuerces, si me estabas besando todo el rostro- respondió ella**

**-SI, no me pude aguantar- dijo zoro rápidamente**

Zoro puso su mano en el rostro de la arqueóloga para despertarla mejor y continúo con un beso en los labios. Robin ahora si correspondio, se tomaron su tiempo, disfrutándolo… hasta que Zoro empezó atocar mas de lo necesario…(ohhhhhhhhhh). Robin se sobresaltó un poco, no se lo esperaba (muhaahaha).

**-ya Zoro, no podemos estar todo el día así- dijo riéndose bajito (uhm no le molesto, ese huevito quiere sal)**

Zoro le empezó a besar el cuello abrazando a la arqueóloga (estos se emocionan demasiado).

**-eh…porque no, ni que fuera mala idea- respondio**

**-si es buena idea no viene al caso, hay cosas que hacer (yo que tú que siga no mas)- termino Robin**

**-OK- respondió zoro parándose**

Robin también se levantó pero se acercó más a él para darle un corto beso en los labios (como llamamos en Chile piquito).

**-pero ese fue el beso de los buenos días-**

Zoro y Robin fueron a la popa y se encontraron con el despelote de sus amigos.

**-y estos que, son una vergüenza- dijo zoro mirándolos con superioridad (con qué cara¬_¬)**

**-mina-san, hora de despertar- dijo robin haciendo florecer brazos fleur para despertarlos**

**-…unmm…eh….ya es de dia- dijeron como zombies-…pero que rayos hago aquí-siguieron (no se acordaban de nada)**

Y así se levantaron con una tremenda RESACA, desamarraron a Ussop del columpio, Chopper bajo de la mesa y Luffy del árbol, Franky y Brook se pararon del suelo, pero del trasero de Franky salió una gallina (what´s the hell).

**-ah pero qué carajo, antes era un huevo-dijo franky mareado**

**-oh meshi- salto luffy. **Atrapo a la gallina y **–Sanji, meshi- dijo**

Sanji se levantó con dolor por dormir todo doblado pero vio a Nami.

**-oh Nami-san, buenos días- dijo con corazones en los ojos**

**-ah, me duele la cabeza- alcanzo a decir nami levantándose con pesadez y una mano en la cara**

(Recuerden que si hacen un desastre deben limpiarlo, todo niño tiene derecho a un ambiente saludable, atentamente Daniela)

Y así se dispusieron a ordenar el basurero que se supone era el Sunny, esto le tomo su buen tiempo, después se asearon un poco ellos (que falta les hacía) y fueron a la cocina a comer pollo asado (pobre gallina).

**-ahhhhh, va a pasar un buen rato para volver a hacer una fiesta así, ENTENDIDO, dijo nami**

**-entendido- respondieron todos**

**-en otros asuntos, que haremos con la fruta- siguió nami**

Sanji al escuchar esto se puso un poco nervioso.

**-deberíamos estudiarla- dijeron chopper y robin**

**-deberíamos comerla- dijeron ussop, zoro y luffy**

**-ohe, tú ya te comiste una- dijo ussop dándole un pequeño golpe a luffy**

**-deberíamos guardarla- dijo sanji**

**-por supuesto que no…la venderemos a un buen precio, tengo entendido que valen una fortuna- dijo nami con berris en los ojos**

**-¿Por qué?- dijo luffy**

**-porque no tenemos dinero- contesto nami**

Los miro a todos con decisión y siguió (aquí viene la charla)**-les tocara una porción a cada uno y mas a chopper que fue quien la encontró, tú decides chopper-**(lo sabía)

**-bueno…necesito nuevos instrumentos de medicina y libros…si muchos libros…hagamos lo que dice Nami-termino de decir el renito**

**-yes- dijo victoriosa nami**

Todos acataron las Nami-rules y no dijeron nada más, en realidad no les importaba tanto obtener el poder de esa fruta, pero Sanji seguía extraño.

Después de la cena Nami encaro a Robin, ya saben porque.

**-oye Robin, ya es hora que me cuentes ¿no?- dijo la pelirroja**

**-¿Qué cosa?- dijo robin**

**-pues no te hagas, no se pararon de mirar Zoro y tú-**

**-Nami…- le dijo bajo- pero callada, si vamos a decirlo, lo haremos juntos-**

**-ok- asintió nami**

Zoro y Robin estuvieron todo el dia rondándose, como que hacían lo suyo, pero a la mínima vista del otro, se tocaban, acariciaban o besaban como adolecentes (a la hora que les funcionan las hormonas a estos, se atrasaron varios años). Quien no se daría cuenta, hasta Luffy sabía, el único imbécil era Sanji por estar en "otras cosas". En uno de esos encuentros, Robin iba a devolver un libro a la biblioteca cuando Zoro la toma de la cintura y la acerca hasta él para besarla con una sonrisa.

**-Zoro- dijo robin riéndose por las cosquillas que sentía**

**-que pasa- decía sin parar de besarla**

**-deberiamos decirle a los chicos, lo nuestro-**

**-oh, porque-dijo zoro sin parar (eso sería un sueño lindo o/o)**

**-porque es obvio que se dieron cuenta - respondió ella un poco colorada ya**

Zoro miro a sus amigos, alrededor todos se hacían los desentendidos y miraban hacia otro lado.

**-vaya, tienes razón- dijo zoro con un poco de vergüenza**

La agarro de la mano, la llevo a donde estaban todos, reunio aire y fuerzas para hablar de eso (cuesta hacerlo público).

**-chicos, tenemos que decirles algo- se atrevió a decir**

Todos lo miraron ansiosos, claro que sabían, pero a Zoro decirlo es otra cosa.

**-Robin y yo…somos novios- termino de decir (woe eso fue rapido)**

**-oohH- dijeron todos con falso asombro.** Esto a Zoro le molesto un poco.

**-porfin te atreviste- dijo nami pegándole una palmadita en la espalda**

**-si ya era hora, era raro hacer la vista gorda si estaban besándose por todos lados- dijo ussop sonriendo**

**-muahh muahh- lloraba franky-es una SUPER noticia, los quiero maldición, no estoy llorando-**

Cada uno los fueron felicitando hasta que….

**-NANIIIIIIIII-se escucho**

Sanji salió golpeando la puerta de la cocina.

**-creo…creo que escuche mal…Robin-chan…es verdad- pregunto un sanji atónito**

Robin solo asintió con una sonrisa. Sanji empezó a encenderse.

**-yo…YOOO…NO PUEEEEDO ACEPTARLOOOO- dijo explotando –maldito marimo de mierda, como te atreves, a Robin-chan, desgraciado, ven aquí- seguía gritando y pateando**

Entre todos lo sostuvieron para intentar calmarlo, pero era inútil (pobre Sanji le quitaron a una de sus queridas damas).

**-SANJI- se incorporó zoro muy serio- ya déjate de boberías- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos**

Sanji al escucharlo se calmó, prendió un cigarro y le respondió con toda la seriedad y enojo posible.

**-ZORO, como hagas sufrir a Robin-chan, te pateare el culo hasta el otro mundo- lo miro con ojos asesinos**

**-bien, estoy de acuerdo- dijo zoro**

Sanji seguia furioso, de hecho no podía aceptarlo, pero al ver a Robin tan feliz, tuvo que soportarlo.

**-todo es por la felicidad de Robin-chan-pensó sanji**

Robin se acercó lentamente a Sanji , lo miro, Sanji se sonrojo, que pretendía, se acercó aun mas y le dio un besito en la mejilla, Sanji revivió, empezó a decir mellori, corazones en los ojos, ya saben.

**-ohe, Robin- dijo zoro todo enojado por los celos**

**-gracias por entender Sanji-kun- dijo robin**

Sanji aprovecho la oportunidad, miro a Zoro con cara de "Ja, te gane, loser" y le levanto el dedo de al medio mientras Robin no miraba. Bueno obvio que Zoro se enojó más, imaginen su cara (jjajajaa).

Aclarada la situación, todos fueron a lo suyo y en la cocina cierto rubio se encontraba solo.

**-bueno, pensé que mi plan se había hecho mierda, pero está bien- pensaba sanji**

Saco unos panquecillos del horno muy feliz cantando **-este para Nami-san y este otro para Robin-chan-**

Los guardo en una bolsa de papel y los escondió, Sanji puso cara de pervertido feliz, se sobaba las manos.

**-ya está todo listo, solo hay que empezar jajaj muahaa muhaaa (risa malvada)-decia para el**

* * *

¡¿Pero qué rayos?¡, de verdad, Sanji esta tramando algo malo, hasta aquí el cuarto capitulo, como siempre muchas gracias por leer.

Por favor dejen review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellouuuu, como están todos, aburridos…pues yo siii, por fin encontré un momento para escribir después de colegio, pre-u, tareas bla bla bla. Como había dicho este capítulo lo escribí especialmente por capricho de ver a Zoro y a Robin acaramelados, bien acaramelados *^***

**Los capítulos ya los tengo la cosa es que como soy TAN imbécil las escribo en un cuaderno y después tengo que transcribirlo en el computer y eso demora =B**

One piece le pertenece a mi queridísimo Oda-sama

Capítulo 5:

Después de la confesión de Zoro, el berrinche de Sanji, las felicitaciones, etc, etc, etc.

La nueva pareja fue al puesto de vigía para estar solos, no podían evitar reírse por lo que había pasado, sus nakamas lo tomaron mejor de lo que esperaban.

**-un problema menos- dijo zoro sentándose en el sofá**

**Robin tomo el mentón** **del chico sexy (como yo lo llamo)-sí, pero escucha Zoro, no quiero que te pongas taaan cariñoso cuando hay público- dijo un poco seria y después sentarse a su lado**

**-hoo, eso no es mi culpa- respondió zoro con mirada desafiante**

**-ya empezaste, entonces de quien es-** **dijo la morena**

**-pues tuya, por ser tan linda..uhm- se detuvo un poco a pensar-besable…agarrable- termino de decir lanzándose sobre ella, la rodeo con sus brazos y empezó a besarle el hombro**

**-eso es una excusa infantil-dijo robin**

La verdad es que Robin le encantaba que Zoro la regaloneara de esa forma, que le diera besos y caricias, nunca se aburriría, su corazoncito se llenaba más con cada muestra de afecto y lo amaba en serio. Después de tantos años de soledad…

**-pero está bien, no me molesta…- se quedó callada un momento**

Zoro se dio cuenta, tuvo que parar para preguntarle (se preocupó ohh pero que cosita)

**-¿Qué te pasa?-**

**-yo…-se volteó a verlo a los ojos- yo tengo que contarte todo Zoro…sobre mi vida-**

**-bueno, yo también quería contarte cosas de mí, no tiene nada de malo-le respondió con una sonrisa**

Y asi contaron la historia que sabemos todos, Zoro + Kuina + promesa = Zoro actual; Robin + Ohara + Olvia + Buster Call = pena XC + nakamas = Robin actual XD.

Terminado de contar todo se entendían mucho mejor el uno al otro.

**-asiii quee tu amiga Kuina, era muy importante para ti eh-dijo robin como celosa (jajaja)**

**-sí, aunque haya muerto sus sueños están en mí y en esta katana –dijo mostrándole a Wadou (como siempre Zoro ni se dio cuenta de los mini-celos de robin…pavo)**

**-ohhh- dijo robin haciendo un puchero –creo que si ella siguiera aquí te hubieses enamorado-**

**-ehhh de que hablas, yo la respeto como rival, era mi amiga y casi siempre me cabreaba- espeto zoro**

**-claro al principio me odiabas a muerte y mírate ahora kenshi-san-le rebatio robin**

Definitivamente en guerra de palabras Robin es la ganadora siempre.

**-buenooo…no importa…a mí me sorprende (¬_¬ cambiando el tema) que siempre hayas sido la cerebrito más curiosa del mundo (esa es la pura y santa verdad XD) haces todo lo posible por conseguir lo que quieres y eso te ha jugado en contra Robin-dijo zoro preocupado**

Robin al escuchar a Zoro se acordó de los incontables momentos en que la pasó mal, desde muy pequeña siempre sola…sola…sola (sorry se me rayo el disco me da mucha pena esa parte), se puso nostálgica y triste sin darse cuenta.

**-mierda la he cagado-pensaba zoro**

**-pero…Robin…tu eres perfecta así como estas…no quiero que cambies, recuerda que tu pasado no importa, importa el presente…donde estás conmigo y con toda la otra tropa de enfermos…que te protegeré aun con tu insaciable curiosidad…yo no pienso dejarte ir tan fácil, entiendes…ya no estas sola-hablo fuerte y claro un zoro sonrojado (que lindo)**

Robin con cada palabra sentía un calor, levanto la cabeza para ver a su novio, a la persona que desde hace mucho le gustaba, sonrrojado, expresándole sus sentimientos abiertamente y una felicidad dentro de sí la hizo sonreír, definitivamente eso la reanimo demasiado bien.

**-este hombre, menor que yo, tan diferente a mí, tan fuerte, tan serio, tan tierno, lindo, tan Zoro…me robo el corazón-pensó robin (las cosas tan melosas, me dan tiriton, no es que no me gusten, pero es demasiado…ah bueno en este caso era necesario)**

**-Zoro siempre sabes que decir, no sé cómo lo haces-dijo robin y le dio un suave beso-no te preocupes, que yo nunca más me pondré triste por eso- siguió besandolo**

Zoro estaba más que feliz, logro hacer sonreír a Robin, gano esta partida ZORO WINNER.

**-muy bien asi es como me gusta tenerte…-trato de decir zoro para marcar su victoria**

Pero ahora la que se emociono fue Robin, se acercó totalmente a él y empezó a tocarlo, le acaricio el pecho por debajo de la polera y sus labios se centraron en besar su cuello suavemente, lentamente, disfrutando el tener ese cuerpo para ella (ahora si quee sexyyy). Zoro la dejaba pero se sentía sofocado por el calor que sentía y Robin lo único que quería era aumentar de nivel, empezó a darle pequeños mordiscos en el cuerpo, pero lo que sobrepaso la línea fue el lametón que le dio el pecho al chico de pelo verde.(jajaa ZORO NO TAN WINNER)

**-….ahhh~~~, Robin tengo que entrenar… se me había olvidado- dijo alejándola un poco y haciéndose el loco (oh my god que control, bakaaaa)**

**-ara-dijo sorprendida**

**-parece que se me fue de las manos, baa si él era el entusiasta antes-pensó robin, le llego a dar un poco de pudor al final, de darse cuenta como estaba encima de zoro**

**-no te preocupes que yo te voy a ayudar a entrenar Zoro- dijo recuperando el control de sí misma**

Robin salió de encima, y se fue dejando a un acalorado Zoro, fue y volvió.

**-estoy lista-dijo robin**

La chica llego vistiendo atuendo deportivo un peto rojo, unas calzas negras y el pelo amarrado

**-ohh, que rápido muy bien estoy emocionado-dijo zoro**

El espadachín se desvistió quedando solo con su ligero pantalón, Robin se mordió el labio inferior quería tocar ese cuerpo completito (ahhhh). Inicio el entrenamiento Robin ayudaba como podía o simplemente hacia ejercicios con Zoro (claro no tan monstruosamente) y de vez en cuando se le escapa un incentivo extra mejor conocidos como besos.

Después de un rato tomaron un descanso para reunir energías, Zoro no quería que Robin se esforzara tanto.

**-toma una toalla-dijo zoro. Le lanzo una toalla y tomo una para el **

**-gracias-contesto robin atrapándola**

Y todo iba de lo más bien hasta que a Zoro se le ocurrió correr la vista a Robin (tiempo apróx 0,1 seg para que pasara). Estaba secándose el cuello y fue bajando a los hombros, los brazos. Zoro tenía los ojos bien abiertos y no hacia ni un movimiento (se quedo pegaoo). Robin paso a secarse el vientre, la espalda, el pecho, se dio cuenta de cómo la seguían los ojos del peliverde y como cualquier mujer madura se aprovechó de la situación.

**-kenshi-san me puedes pasar el agua-**

**-…..ah…..si….si toma- dijo zoro embobado**

Ja, la escena del agua nunca falla, resulta que tomas agua pero siempre una gota se escapa de los labios y baja lentamente hasta llegar a la hendidura de los senos, resultado HEMORRAGIA NASAL.

**-jaajjajaa kenshi-san, que inocente jaja-no paraba de reír la morena**

**-CALLATE, ya déjate de tonterías, mejor vamos a entrenar-grito enojado zoro**

**-jaja, OK, ya me calme-**

**-bien, ahora vamos con los abdominales-dijo zoro**

**-oh, yo primero sensei-dijo robin entusiasta**

**-SENSEI, en serio, que va…está bien-refunfuñaba zoro**

En realidad Zoro estaba muy orgulloso que alguien le dijera sensei, si sonreía de oreja a oreja. Robin se acostó en una colchoneta y Zoro la sujeto de los pies.

**-bien, Robin primero haz cinco hasta la mitad y después otras cinco completas**

Empezó la cuenta uno…dos…tres…cuatro…todo bien (hacer abdominales hasta la mitad cuesta más) cinco…y cuando había que hacer las completas…

**-sensei, acércate más, pon más presión en mis pies por favor-**

**-espera, así?-dijo zoro acercándose mas**

**-sí, así está bien-dijo robin**

Cuando Robin iba a hacer la sexta abdominal Zoro estaba tan cerca que su cara quedo estanpada en las suaves bobies (senos) de Robin.

**-seIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSS~~~~~-grito zoro**

Resultado HEMORRAGIA NASAL NIVEL ESPARTANO

**-pero que rayos haces baka- dijo desesperado zoro**

**-jaja lo siento sensei no pude evitarlo-**

* * *

Después del entrenamiento bajaron y se encontraron con los demás.

**-por fin aparecieron, ya pensé que se hbian fugado, ¿Qué habran hecho por tanto tiempo?-dijo nami pícaramente**

**-callate bruja, no hicimos nada-grito zoro enojado**

**-Nami me podrías llevar ropa al baño por favor, voy a tomar una ducha-le pido robin a la pelirroja**

**-claro Robin- respondió**

Nami fue a buscar ropa para Robin pero la muy traviesa mando a Zoro a llevársela.

**-Zoro por favor tengo queee vigilar-**

**-tsch, está bien-respondió zoro**

**-jiji, todo va de acuerdo al plan-pensaba nami**

Zoro se dirije al baño rezongando**- tsch, esa mandona, no es mi madre, si no es porque es para Robin nunca la obedecería- **Al llegar a la puerta toca sin hablar.

**-adelante-dice robin**

Zoro entra y se da cuenta casi de inmediato –**Nami temanda esto Ro….- **que Robin llevaba puesto solo laa parte de debajo de su ropa interior, resultado, HEMORRAGIA NASAL NIVEL DIOS.

**-Zoro pero que haces aquí- dijo poniéndose el sostén, toda roja, ella pensaba que era nami**

**-Nami me mando a traerte la ropa- respondió zoro tapándose la nariz**

**-ya puedes ver-**

Zoro volteo lentito para verla…

**-eso no ayuda mucho, si estas casi igual, pero al menos me tranquiliza-**

Con un pañuelo Robin empezó a limpiarle la sangre y Zoro más nervioso que cordero en matadero tratando de mirar al techo ("seguro")

**-¿Qué miras Zoro?-pregunto robin**

**-na...Nada-respondió**

**-baka, es peor si disimulas- dijo robin cerrando los ojos por la vergüenza**

A Zoro este gesto le hizo gracia, le tomo el brazo para que dejara de limpiarlo, se quedó un rato mirándola pero no se aguantó más y le dio un beso, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Robin empezó a provocarlo besos por aquí, besos por allá, hasta que Zoro cedió totalmente y la comenzó a abrazar fuertemente, la pasión subía y subía, Zoro no dejaba de tocar el cuerpo de Robin, las piernas, el vientre, el cuello. Robin hacia lo suyo tocándole el pecho y la cabeza sin dejar ni un momento de besarse. Zoro no lo dejo ahí con todo ese jaleo la tomo de la cintura y la llevo a la pared.

Robin al topar con la pared soltó un pequeño gemido sexy, a Zoro esto le había encantado quería seguir jugando, pero Robin con todo lo que había pasado en el día, hace rato que estaba excitada, simplemente ya no quería estar jugando, tomo el control y beso salvajemente a Zoro metiéndole la lengua.

**-aahhh~~~…tiempo fuera….tengo (dudo)…-trataba de decir zoro**

**-tienes que irte, lo sé, te juro que la próxima vez que estemos así no te me vas a escapar Roronoa Zoro- dijo un poco molesta robin - ahh…muy bien- termino de decir y lo libero tratando de calmarse y bajar las revoluciones**

Zoro salio con lo que le quedaba de dignidad, cerró la puerta y cayó derrotado al suelo

**-ah como siguiera ahí y no sabía lo que haría, voy a tener que tener cuidado desde ahora…o no…ahh cállate-**

Robin en cambio aunque subida de temperatura estaba complacida.

**-ahora tendré que bañarme con agua fría, una larga ducha con agua fría-**

Yeah hasta aquí el capítulo 5 gracias Laugerid por la preocupación si he estado ocupada, pero he aquí este capítulo jaja. Tenía que desahogarme ojala lo disfruten, yo lo disfrute, por favor dejen review, gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6

Que tal mis fanáticos, después de una semana horrible en el colegio el viernes santo me alivio, amo los días festivos, son lo mismo que no ir a clases XD, y aunque mañana hoy tube prueba de trigonometría(que lata) quería escribir el siguiente capítulo, ojala lo disfruten.

One pice no me pertenece a mí, sino al mangaka Eiichiro Oda.

Capítulo 6:

Después de la excesivamente escena sexy que hicieron esos dos (ustedes saben), Zoro se encontraba en un estado post-traumático por la amenaza de Robin y como buen Zoro que es, llego a la solución de limitar el contacto, el plan es solo mirar y no usar las manos (buen plan XD). A la arqueóloga le parecía demasiado graciosa la actitud de su novio, la forma en que se las ingeniaba para evitarla, desde tengo algo muy importante que hacer hasta necesito ir al baño, parece que el chico se tomó muy enserio lo que le dijo, pero estaba bien supongo que entendió el punto para su decepción, además eso no significaba que dejara de insistir. Dejemos que el afectado hable:

Zoro se encontraba en el puesto de vigía, esto son sus pensamientos.

**-pues no sé qué le pasa a esa mujer, me amenaza de forma extraña, en un momento comprometedor, pero la muy hincha pelotas no hace lo más mínimo para evitar acercárseme maaaaaaaaas de la cuenta, si claro, sigue provocando al pobre Zoro, es lo más divertido del mundo. OK le puedo aguantar los besos y las caricias…si esas me gustan mucho, pero no soy idiota les cuento porque estoy aquí.**

**Hace poco fui a tomar una cerveza, yo tranquilo sin ninguna malicia, para apagar un poco el calor de locos que hace y de repente entra ella, si siempre es ella, no puede ser Luffy, o cualquier otro, hasta el ero-cook es aceptable, no tiene que ser Robin, entra clavándome la mirada con esos ojos azules tan lindos que tiene, moviendo sus caderas, acercándose lentamente hacia mi… para colmo con la sorpresa se me escapo un poco de cerveza de los labios y…ella…ella… me dio el MENSO LAMETON (a la otra comételo) alado de los labios, no dejo rastro de cerveza y se quedó ahí relamiéndose como diciendo "esto si esta delicioso", ahhhh porque me hace esto lo único que atine fue esconderme aquí en el puesto de vigía, porque ya veía que se me lanzaba encima y no me soltaba…. **

**Ahora que lo pienso no tiene nada de malo es adulta, yo soy adulto estamos enamorados y yo…yo si quiero…hacer…no no no, no quiero que sea así, ni siquiera llevamos tres días de novio y pasar a ese nivel, simplemente no estaría feliz conmigo mismo, ahhhh no vale la pena calentarse la cabeza, después pensare en un plan, ya es de noche, quiero dormir.**

Fin reflexión de Zoro.

El granline, como yo le digo es un mar bipolar, ayer era el tiempo más caluroso que habían sentido los muguiwaras y ahora el cielo se tornaba oscuro, las temperaturas bajaban, pero que rayos le pasa a este mar?.

Eran las seis de la mañana y en el cuarto de los chicos nuestro querido Luffy se revolcaba en su hamaca.

**-AHHMM- bostezo el pelinegro -quiero ir al baño-**

**-Luffy cállate hmm quiero dormir- dijo semi dormido sanji**

**-sí, lo siento….aaaachuu, hace un poco de frio- respondio**

Luffy se dirigió a la puerta pero cuando trato de abrirla algo al otro lado lo impidió.

**-nani?-**

Luffy hizo fuerza hasta que la puerta se abrió.

**-ja, al futuro rey pirata no le gana una…. puerta-**

Algo había sorprendido al senchou porque se le abrió la boca hasta tocar el suelo. **-no puede ser… esto es-**

**-WOOOOOOOUWW- grito luffy con entusiasmo**

**-ah maldito te dije que te callaras- lo reto sanji**

**-si cállate-dijeron los otros enojados por despertar**

**-chicos, miren miren, hay….NIEVE-dijo saltando de alegría**

**-NIEVE?-respondieron sorprendidos**

**-vamos, Ussop, Chopper, Franky, Brook, Sanji, no seáis flojos hay que jugar-les decía alentándolos luffy**

Claro los niños de la tripulación corrieron felices, siguiéndole el juego a Luffy. Cuando salieron se dieron cuenta de la gruesa capa blanca que cubría al Sunny.

**-sii día de nieve- gritaron a la vez luffy, ussop y chopper**

Empezaron a correr como locos, Luffy quería avisar a todos así que fue al cuarto de las chicas, abrió la puerta y.

**-Nami, Robin despierten hay nieve- dijo haciendo un alboroto, salto sobre las camas y después se metio debajo de las tapas.**

**-kyyyyyaaaa, pero que mierda Luffy-lo reto nami dándole un fuerte golpe**

**-auuuch…nieve, nieve- y como llego se fue**

**-nieve?- dijeron las chicas mirándose**

Ahora luffy fue al puesto de vigía.

**-Zoro, Zoro despierta hay nieve-**

**-auuumm… ya es de día- respondió como zombi**

Todos se pusieron ropa de acuerdo al clima gorros, bufandas, guantes, sueters, pantalones, etc. En la cocina:

**-wow, supongo que fue mientras dormíamos, por eso no me di cuenta-decía nami preocupada**

**-no te preocupes de mas Nami, solo es nieve-decía robin con una sonrisa**

**-pero y si hubiera sido una tormenta-**

**-PERO no lo fue, vamos con los chicos, se están divirtiendo-**

**-bien, Sanji-kun podrías llevarnos algo caliente-**

**-claro Nami-san, estoy a tu servicio- respondió el rubio y nami se fue**

**-jijiji, les llevare otra cosa también- dijo para sí mismo**

Sanji tomo una bandeja y en ella puso los panquecillos de antes, solo le faltaba preparar café caliente para sus damas.

* * *

Nami y Robin de sentaron en una mesa que construyo Franky para tomar el té y esas cosas, se pusieron a ver "El concurso de figuras de nieve del gran capitán Ussop". Todos los presentes menos Zoro y las chicas participaban.

Luffy estaba haciendo un muñeco de nieve, que por cierto estaba horrible.

Chopper un ángel.

Ussop a el musculoso derrotando a dos bandidos.

Franky un tanque con un monton de armas.

Y Brook a Laboon.

**-wow chicos son buenos en esto-dijo robin**

**-claro, el capitán Ussop esculturista profesional, mis obras están en todos los museos del mundo-**

**-sugee ussop, por todo el mundo-dijo sorprendido chopper**

**-pero a algunos ni dios lo ayuda-decía nami mirando a luffy -y se puede saber qué es eso Luffy-**

**-esto es un muñeco de nieve por supuesto-dijo orgulloso**

**-pues más parece un gato-dijo nami**

**-no un perro-dijo chopper**

**-es un árbol-dijo brook**

**-no, no es una roca-dijo ussop**

**-es una mierda-dijo franky**

Y con esto último todos se pusieron a reír.

**-CALLENSE ustedes que saben, Nami te apuesto a que no puedes hacer algo mejor-dijo enojado luffy**

**-AH si, acepto-contesto segura nami**

Como flash Nami hizo un muñeco de nieve, obviamente mejor que el de Luffy.

**-JAJAJA, te gane-dijo nami**

Luffy hizo un puchero y la miro con odio. Nami vencedora se dispuso a regresar con Robin, pero alguien le puso el pie en el camino y se estampo en el suelo.

**-qué demonios-grito**

Luffy tenía puesto el pie y silbaba mirando a otro lado, como diciendo yo no fui(¬_¬).

**-no sabe fingir-dijeron todos**

**-Luffy ahora se estas frito-gritaba nami mientras lo zarandeaba**

**-ME TIENEN HARTO, QUE NO PUEDEN CALLARSE-interrumpió zoro que estaba acostado cerca de ahí**

**-y tú que te metes, envidioso-le decía nami**

**-NANII, cualquiera hace algo mejor que Luffy-**

**- ah si entonces hazlo-**

**-no-dijo de una zoro**

**-cobarde-**

**-no es por cobarde bruja-**

**-marimo-**

**-ya cálmense, Zoro porque no juegas será divertido además me gustaría verte-intervino robin calmando la situación**

**-ummn, está bien SOLO porque Robin me lo pide- dijo mirando a nami**

Zoro amontona un montón de nieve haciendo una especie de cubo gigante.

**-ja le haces caso a tu novia pero que macabeo- trataba de burlarse la pelirroja**

Agarra sus espadas hizo unos cortes y vuala.

**-perororo que- dijo nami**

**-suge- decían los otros**

Zoro hizo en la nieve a un pequeño Sunny Go, pero era perfecto.

**-shishishi en tu cara Nami-dijo lluffy**

Y así se armó la pelea otra vez hasta que llego Sanji con la bandeja de merienda.

**-Nami-suaan, Robin-chuannnnn les traje su café bien calentito por el frio-**

**-gracias, Sanji-kun-**

**-por supuesto, les traje algo especial amis damas, estos son pancake (panquecillos es muy largo), uno para Nami-san-dijo rodando y dándoselo-y otro para Robin-chan-dandoselo ahora a la morena.**

**-arigatou-dijeron las chicas**

Sanji observaba atentamente, al primer bocado, no pestañaría si era necesario.

**-Sanji nosotros también queremos postre- dijo rezongando luffy acompañado por los demás**

**-ni de broma, no se les ocurra tocarlos o los mato, solo es para mujeres-grito sanji desconcentrándose**

Mientras se peleaban Robin se comió el pancake y después Nami (jajaj Sanji se lo perdió).

**-…que extraño es la primera vez que Sanji cocina algo malo-dijo nami**

**-si sabía mal-dijo robin sin mostrarle mayor importancia**

Su atención estaba en el kenshi que por el griterío se fue a la parte de atrás y sin dudarlo Robin lo siguió.

* * *

**-y eso es lo que hare si comen aunque sea un pancake, entendido-regañaba sanji a los chicos**

**-entendido-**

**-muy bien, ahora Nami-san, Robin-chan…eh…y Robin-chan-**

**-se fue-dijo nami**

**-y se comió el pancake-pregunta sanji**

**-sí, yo también, pero que te paso Sanji estaba asqueroso-**

**-lo siento no sé lo que paso-mintió el rubio**

MENTE DE SANJI (esto es lo que en realidad piensa)

**_-sii, todo va bien, si mis cálculos son correctos se transformaran en poco tiempo-_**

**_-ahora solo falta…espera quien primero._**

FIN MENTE DE SANJI

**-Nami-san, quien se comió primero el pancake-**

**-fue Robin porque?-**

**-no por nada-**

MENTE DE SANJI

**_-ah si que Robin-chan, como se verá no puedo esperar, pero…donde esta ella no me lo pierdo por nada-_**

FIN MENTE DE SANJI

**-y donde fue- pregunto sanji a nami**

**-siguió a Zoro-**

MENTE DE SANJI

**_-quee donde el marimo, el no será el primero en verla-_**

**_-ya voy Robin-chan-_**

FIN MENTE DE SANJI

* * *

En la parte de atrás Zoro buscaba tranquilidad, se sentó y poco después llego Robin.

**-eres tú, que haces-dijo cauteloso**

**-pues vine a acompañar a mi novio, que acaso no puedo-**

**-no intentaras hacer cosas raras de nuevo-**

**-podría…pero mejor no, no tengo ganas y no quiero molestarte, así estoy bien-**

**-ah menos mal, me hacía falta estar cerca de ti-le dijo sonriendo**

**-baka…aquí…aquí nos besamos por primera vez-dijo robin mirando el suelo**

**-si hace rato que quería hacerlo-**

**-¿Qué cosa?-**

**-pues besarte, pero no me atrevía-**

**-ja…jjajaa-se comenzó a reír robin**

**-que es tan gracioso-**

**-jaja…yo jajaja…yo también hace mucho que quería besarte-**

**-sí, tienes razón, si no fuera por la naranja, seguiríamos igual que antes-dijo zoro divertido**

**-si jaja….-robin se calmó-pero sabes eso fue algo muy importante para mi-**

Zoro presto más atención a lo que decía su novia, Robin se ve linda cuando se sonroja.

**-Zoro tu eres muy importante para mí-termino de decir robin**

El kenshi se puso a pensar, claro que para él también fue importante, de lo que hizo en su vida conocerla ha sido lo mejor. No era un deprimido pero la alegría que le entregaba estar con Robin era única.

**-hace mucho que nos queremos, solo que no lo dijimos antes-pensaba zoro mientras la miraba**

El peliverde comenzó a acercarse al rostro de su novia y siguió pensando.

**-fue hace mucho, esto no es apresurado-**

Se besaron por largo tiempo de forma calmada, ya no sentían el frio de la nieve.

**-yo quiero hacerlo, queremos, porque la amo-**

Deshicieron el contacto y como antes juntaron sus frentes. Ahora si Zoro articulo palabra.

**-Robin, yo sí quiero-**

Robin se puso toda roja, ella sabía muy bien a lo que se refería, pero aun así ponerse nerviosa era inevitable.

**-yo sí quiero…pasar de nivel…ósea quiero…contigo…tener-(dilo porquería)**

Pero de repente Robin se sintió mareada y le cayó encima al chico (por la mugre y ahora que).

**-Robin que te pasa-dijo asustado zoro**

La respiración de la morena se agito y de a poco comenzó a desvanecerse hasta no verse, solo quedaron sus ropas.

**-PERO QUE CARAJO ROBIN, ROBIN, CHICOS-gritaba desesperado zoro**

En eso llega Sanji y detrás de él todos los demás.

**-que pasa marimo-pregunto**

**-es Robin estaba aquí…desaparecio-**

**-queeee-dijeron todos**

Pero no era así, en el caos, en las ropas de la chica algo se movió.

**-miren algo se mueve ahii-dijo luffy**

Del suéter de Robin salió una pequeña cabeza, una niña de pelo negro levanta la vista, tenía ojos azules y como ocho años, se veía extremadamente tierna.

**-es…es…UNA MINI-ROBIN-gritaron sorprendidos**

**-Robin eres tu-pregunto zoro a la niña (nooo, es la esposa de Obama)**

**-pero que me paso…me encogí-**

Sanji por su parte trataba de ocultar su felicidad.

**-Nami, que te pasa-dijo luffy**

Y así como Robin desapareció quedando un bultito en sus ropas. De estas salio una pequeña niña de risos naranjas, también parecía de ocho años.

Sanji no aguantaba más quería gritar.

**-pero que rayos me paso-lloraba nami**

**-wooooUUUW Nami-san y Robin-chan versión LOLICON-grito sanji**

**-LOLICON que es eso?-preguntaba chopper**

Sanji estaba en su mundo y zoro no sabía lo que pasaba, pero sabía que era culpa del ero-cook.

**-ero-cook maldito vas a explicar todo-**

Fue interrumpido por Luffy que grito **–wooe-**

Snji paro en seco, se le acabo la fantasia.

**-quee….no tu noooo-**

LUFFY TAMBIEN SUFRIO LA TRANSFORMACION LOLI-LOLI

**-shi shi shi, yo también me encogí-**

**-Luffy, desgraciado te comiste los pancake- **

* * *

Uffff hasta aquí el capitulo fue mas largo ojala les guste. dejen review porfa.


End file.
